


Making the Bed You're Laid In

by Bryonia_Alba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryonia_Alba/pseuds/Bryonia_Alba
Summary: How do you make the bed you lie in? Percy disagrees with Neville's method. Neville  does his best to prove otherwise.





	Making the Bed You're Laid In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for pornish_pixies The Internet Is For Porn challenge, 2007.

Neatness and organisation weren’t always synonymous. Percy was forcibly reminded of this fact every time he came home with Neville.

“Don’t you ever make your bed?” Percy managed to gasp between kisses as he and Neville fumbled and groped their way toward the aforementioned bed. The back of his knees collided with the mattress and he fell backward onto the patchwork quilt covering it, pulling Neville with him. “You keep everything else so organised, why not the bed as well?”

Neville nipped at his earlobe before licking at the freckle placed just behind it that never failed to make Percy wriggle. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I make my bed every morning.”

“Throwing a quilt over the mattress isn’t making the bed,” Percy argued, somewhat breathlessly, since Neville had succeeded in unbuttoning his no-longer-so-immaculately pressed white shirt and was now nibbling a nipple into peaked prominence on his chest. “You’re usually so…neat, otherwise.”

“Hmph.” Neville drew the flat of his tongue one final time across Percy’s nipple before drawing back, unbuttoning and lowering the zip to Percy’s trousers. He lifted his hips, easing the task of tugging them down and off his legs, wincing when Neville dropped them onto the floor in a crumpled heap. “I’m neat because I have to be. I’m not likely to forget where I’ve put the bed.”

“That wasn’t what I – ohhh…” Percy broke off, temporarily losing his train of thought when Neville slid down the bed and closed his lips over the head of his cock and sucked, tongue dipping into the leaking slit. “Wasn’t what I meant. It’s just that…ahhh…it looks…mmm… _unkempt_.”

Neville looked up, tongue swiping once more over the head of Percy’s shaft, and sat back, his expression one of exasperated affection. “Now isn’t the best time to discuss my housekeeping habits, you realise,” he said, one hand closing around his own cock and stroking it slowly. “Not unless you want this inside you anytime tonight.”

He knew Neville would follow through on the threat, too. All of the meek subservience he demonstrated at work to others was an act, concealing his will and determination whenever he decided on something he wanted. Percy knew this quite well, considering the first time they’d shagged Neville had bent him over Percy’s own desk in Percy’s own office. 

“Look, I apologise,” Percy said, hoping that saying sorry sufficed enough so that Neville would put that talented mouth back to use again. “I won’t criticise your housekeeping. Your flat is very tidy. Truly.” It wasn’t as tidy as his own flat though; and he just didn’t know how to properly make a bed.

Neville raised an eyebrow, almost as though he could read Percy’s thoughts. “Just because I can’t bounce a Galleon off the surface doesn’t mean I don’t know how to make a bed,” he said, shifting so he could give the head of Percy’s cock a teasing lick. “Besides, unkempt isn’t always a bad thing. Hand me the lube, won’t you? You’re closer.”

Percy quickly retrieved the requested lube from its place on the bedside cabinet before Neville could change his mind, groaning when two fingers pushed into him a few moments later, twisting and pressing and sliding in and out until Percy’s hips rose to meet each thrust. 

“When…is unkempt…a good thing?” he asked, gasping when Neville resumed his attentions, grasping the base of his cock and nibbling at the head, occasionally grazing it lightly with his teeth. His fingers continued their relentless thrust and slide into Percy’s channel.

Percy’s eyes rolled back in his head, all coherent speech lost as Neville wrapped his mouth around him, drawing hard. His hands slipped unbidden to Neville’s head, fingers threading through soft brown hair as he plied the flat of his tongue along the underside of Percy’s cock before swirling it over the head. Percy moaned, couldn’t stop moaning, couldn’t stop himself from bucking his hips, driving himself deeper into Neville’s mouth, craving the wet heat there. The intensity of sensation spread through him like wildfire, centred at the base of his spine where it felt as though someone had touched a brand there.

His hands clenched into fists, drawing a muffled yelp from Neville as he tugged too hard at his scalp and let go in favour of grabbing the quilt instead. He responded by engulfing Percy’s length entirely, increasing the suction and humming, wringing a shout from Percy. His balls contracted, he was going to come, there was no way to stop it…

Neville’s hand closed around the base and squeezed, drawing a frantic wail of need when Neville released him with a wet pop, tonguing his leaking slit and licking his lips with a soft chuckle. His fingers curled within Percy’s body, teasing the bundle of nerves and ratcheting his need up several notches.

“It’s too bad I don’t have my wand close to hand,” Neville said, adding a third finger and making Percy whine as he stretched to accommodate it. “I’d conjure a mirror and make you watch yourself while I fuck you. You should see yourself, Percy. You look positively _unkempt_. I like it.”

“I am not unkempt!” Percy protested weakly, the words fading into a needy whimper when Neville withdrew his fingers and pushed Percy’s legs up and back, the head of his cock rubbing teasingly at his entrance. “Neville, please, just fuck me, I need you, please, now…”

“Wanton, then.” Slowly, Neville pressed into him, breaching the ring of muscle with little effort, eyes slipping shut in pleasure as Percy’s slick heat gripped his length, his breath catching. “Dishevelled, even. Your glasses are askew…your lips are swollen from all the kissing we did…your hair is mussed…”

Percy moaned deeply as Neville filled him, fingers tightening in the quilt’s folds at the wonderful stretch and burn. He squeezed around Neville’s cock, now buried in him hilt-deep, lifting his hips slightly in silent invitation for Neville to move.

“…and your sh-shirt…rumpled…like the rest of you…” Neville groaned when Percy clenched around him, breath stuttering as he began thrusting, pumping into him so forcefully the bed creaked and swayed in rhythm to the snapping of his hips. Breathlessly, he reiterated, “Unkempt. Can’t…disagree…”

Percy wasn’t in the proper frame of mind to agree or disagree, so long as he got to come. Fingers curling around his cock, he began stroking, welcoming the tightening sensation in his scrotum signalling incipient climax, heat spreading through each nerve ending. Neville’s fingers sank into his hips hard enough to leave marks, controlling his unrestrained bucking, his own thrusts wild and uneven as he closed in on his own release.

Percy shouted as he came, pearly ropes of semen spilling onto the quivering muscles of his stomach, spots dancing behind his tightly closed eyes. The sight of him coming undone combined with the feel of him convulsing around Neville’s cock drove him over the edge as well, because moments later he rammed hard into Percy’s arse and came, stiffening over him, hips jerking spasmodically. Percy felt the hot pulses spurting inside him, further slicking him.

Waiting until he’d caught his breath, Neville slid free and collapsed beside Percy, turning his head and kissing him with deep, sated slowness, tongue twining around Percy’s almost lazily. Percy returned the kiss with equal languor, savouring the lingering aftershocks trembling through Neville’s body.

“Will you settle for rumpled instead of unkempt?” he asked, once the kiss ended and they were comfortably spooned together on the bed. “Unkempt does have a certain connotation for slovenliness, and you’re most definitely not slovenly.”

“Mmmm…I’ll accept rumpled.” Neville’s voice was drowsy. “It sounds almost charming.”

“Rumpled it is then.” Percy kissed Neville’s shoulder and lay back, straightening his glasses and looking up at the ceiling. “You still don’t know how to make a bed, though.”

He started laughing when Neville hit him with one of the pillows.


End file.
